LA ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA
by Nanaccs
Summary: Proteger lo que más amas cuando es la última esperanza del mundo, aunque sea pequeña. Protegerla hasta el final…. Lograr que sea feliz.
1. Prólogo

**LA ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA**

**SUMARY: **Proteger lo que más amas cuando es la última esperanza del mundo, aunque sea pequeña. Protegerla hasta el final…. Lograr que sea feliz.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

Esta es una historia basada en el anime Sakura Card Captor, que es propiedad de Clamp. La historia es totalmente diferente al anime, pero los personajes son los mismos.

**PRÓLOGO**

En una era donde los hombres aun no tenían el total dominio del mundo, donde sólo los seres superiores podían gobernar, una guerra terrible sucedió, una guerra que marco a una nueva era, donde los seres superiores ya no eran quienes gobernaban.

Una guerra donde el mal perdió la batalla gracias a un gran sacrificio, pero el mal no fue exterminado por completo, más una esperanza sobrevino al final del camino. Antes de morir él lo predijo, su predecesor tendría como destino acabar con el mal cuando este haya renacido, su predecesor será la última estrella de los seres divinos, llevará su marca y será la última de un largo camino.

Por miles de años los seres divinos esperaron el nacimiento de la última de sus estrellas y poner fin a su tormento, pero poco a poco cada ser superior era extinto. Lo único que quedaba eran sus hijos, producto de su fusión con los seres humanos, seres capaces de lograr cosas imposibles pero no tan fuertes como sus padres, he aquí a los hechiceros hijos de los divinos. Así vivieron juntos humanos y hechiceros, algunos aún recuerdan la vieja profecía, sobretodo hechiceros que presienten que el fin se acerca. Ahora todos buscan la última de las estrellas, porque ya se acerca su destino.


	2. Capítulo 1: El nacimiento

**LA ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA**

**SUMARY: **Proteger lo que más amas cuando es la última esperanza del mundo, aunque sea pequeña. Protegerla hasta el final…. Lograr que sea feliz.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

Esta es una historia basada en el anime Sakura Card Captor, que es propiedad de Clamp. La historia es totalmente diferente al anime, pero los personajes son los mismos.

**CAPITULO 1**

"**EL NACIMIENTO"**

En un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, tres figuras se reunían:

- Se acerca el momento – dice uno de los encapuchados de voz siniestra.

- Si muy pronto nacerá – dice otro de los encapuchados (NA: Para fines prácticos este será el segundo encapuchado, el primero pues el primero y el último el tercero).

- Debemos encontrarla, y nosotros sabemos la mejor forma – dice el otro de los encapuchados que era más bajo que los otros dos, con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Cierto – dice el segundo encapuchado.

- Búscala, y tráenosla - dice el primer encapuchado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente de de ellos.

- No aceptamos errores - dijo el tercer encapuchado.

- No habrá errores, se los aseguro - dice una mujer con cabellera roja, con una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos- La encontraré.

- Más te vale o pagarás las consecuencias Xit.

La mujer sólo bajo su cabeza realizando una inclinación y desapareció.

- Estás seguro que es conveniente mandarla- dice el segundo de los encapuchados.

- Eso no es lo importante, entre más pronto tengamos en nuestras manos a la última estrella mejor y si para conseguirla tengo que valerme de asesinos, pues lo haré- dice el primer encapuchado de voz fría.

- No la pones en riesgo.

- Ella no la puede lastimar, ja, ni si quisiera hacerlo. Lo único que me importa es que este aquí.

---------------------------

Un joven alto de cabello negro azulado, tez blanca, de unos hermosos ojos azules oscuro tras unos lentes y de unos veinte años caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital. Tres figuras lo acompañaban y comprendían su desesperación. Una de las figuras es una hermosa mujer de largo cabello color negro grisáceo, tez blanca y hermosos ojos color verde, ella veía la desesperación en los ojos de su hijo la angustiaba verlo así:

- Hijo, debes calmarte – le dice la mujer al joven.

- No puedo madre, no sé que pasa Hitomi y el bebé… - el joven no pudo continuar.

- Jake… - dice un hombre alto, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules oscuro tras unos lentes, miraba muy preocupado a su hijo.

- No puedo creer que no pueda hacer nada…

- Es inevitable – dice el hombre alto.

- No lo digas Clow – dice la mujer.

- Lo siento, Nadeshiko. Jake hijo – dice Clow poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo – debes tener fe en que todo va a estar bien.

- Si padre, pero… - dice Jake, mientras su madre lo abraza tiernamente.

- Shissss, todo estará bien – dice Nadeshiko.

- Amo, alguien se aproxima – dice un joven, de unos 25 años de cabellos rubios y ojos color gris, a Clow.

- Gracias Mark.

En efecto, una figura envuelta en un traje azul (NA: El que usan los médicos cuando hacen una cirugía, o en este caso cuando asisten un parto) se aproximaba hacia el grupo.

- Joven Reed, el parto ha sido muy difícil – Jake miraba al hombre expectante – su esposa esta siendo traslada a una habitación y la bebé…

- He tenido una hija – dice Jake interrumpiendo al doctor – ¿Como esta Hitomi y la bebé?

- La señora esta débil, por ahora se encuentra estable, pero no puedo darle un diagnóstico exacto hay que esperar como evoluciona, en cuanto a la bebé es muy sana y se encuentra ahora en la sala cuna si lo desean pueden ir verla mientras trasladan a su esposa, es una bebé hermosa – dice sonriendo levemente.

- Gracias – dice Nadeshiko – Vamos.

Así todos se encaminan impacientes a la sala cuna, cuando se dirigían para allá una vocecita pregunto desde el fondo de la chaqueta de Mark:

- ¿Ya nació? ¿Cómo esta la señora Hitomi?

- Luego te digo Kerberos – dice Mark.

- Apsss nunca me dicen nada, ni me dejan participar.

- No hagas melodrama, vamos a ver a la bebé.

- Ha sido niña, JA te lo dije.

En el preciso instante en que llegaron a la sala cuna traían a la bebé envuelta en una manta rosa, tenía unos pocos cabellos rubios en su cabeza, y los ojos cerrados. Todos estaban encantados ante la presencia de ese ser tan pequeño y tierno que tenían ante sus ojos. La bebé bostezo suavemente y abrió sus ojitos, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su abuela se dejaron ver. Todos veían encantados a la bebé, pero sólo dos personas del grupo se percataron de una pequeña marca en forma de estrella que tenía la bebé en su frente, era una estrella que relucía como un cristal, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, ese brillo desapareció. Jake volteó a ver a su padre que le hizo una señal afirmativa, si solo ellos acababan de ver eso, sólo podía significar una cosa, la última estrella acababa de nacer.

- No puede ser – dice Jake.

- Lo es, pero no es momento para hablar de eso – dice Clow.

- Esta bien – dice Jake, sin tratar de saber nada más, sabía que su padre tenía razón.

Jake no salía de la impresión que le causo saber que su hija era la última estrella, aún se encontraba allí observándola a través del cristal, sin poder explicarse como esa pequeña cosita que tenía en frente de él sería tan importante. La veía moverse suavemente sobre su lecho con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mark:

- Joven Jake, ya trasladaron a Hitomi a una habitación vamos a verla, sus padres ya dirigen para allá.

- Esta bien, pero quédate con la bebé.

- Como desee.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, Jake pensaba en lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de ahora, el sabía que su padre ya estaba pensando en algo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de cómo trabajaba su mente en este tipo de situaciones. Cuando entraron el la habitación Jake vio que Hitomi lo recibía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba muy pálida pero aún así se veía hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaban con menos intensidad, su piel era tersa, sus cabellos castaño estaba amarrado se veía algo opaco, pero su hermosa sonrisa de siempre estaba hay; el sabía que había sido difícil para ella ya que su embarazo y el parto fueron peligrosos, él le sonrió. Sus padres ya se encontraban allí, de seguro ya la habrían hablado de la pequeña:

- ¿Es cierto que nuestra pequeña es hermosa?- preguntó Hitomi, su voz era casi como un murmullo se notaba que estaba muy débil, esa debilidad también era notoria en su energía "Su aura esta débil, Hitomi, se fuerte como quisiera ayudarte, pero ni con toda mi magia me hez posible" pensó Jake al ver a su amada esposa, le sonrió nuevamente

- Claro que es hermosa es igual a ti – le dice sentándose al lado de Hitomi, toma suavemente su mano y deposita un beso en ella – gracias por todo, gracias por nuestra hija.

- Deseo verla… - dice Hitomi – sé que mi pequeña es muy especial – Clow y Jake se vieron por un momento y una sola cosa paso por la mente de ambos "lo sabe, o simplemente lo dice por algo más, pero de todas formas no es extraño ella siempre lo sabe todo" – deseo verla antes de…

- No digas nada – dice Jake interrumpiéndola – eso no pasará.

- Tu no lo sabes – le dice Hitomi acariciando suavemente la mejilla derecha de su esposo, mientras le sonríe – es algo que no decidimos, es algo inevitable – dice como un murmullo y al mismo tiempo sellando su propio destino, Jake iba agregar algo pero Hitomi coloca sus dedos en sus labios – no digas nada.

- La enfermera nos ha dicho que pronto traerán a la pequeña – dice Nadeshiko – ya podrás verla.

En ese instante la puerta se abre era la enfermera que entraba en ese momento con la bebé en sus brazos, mientras le entregaba la bebé a su madre les dice:

- Aquí tienen a este pequeño angelito.

- Muchas gracias- dice Hitomi, bajo su mirada y le sonrió a su pequeñita- Hola, pequeña Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?, con qué ese era el misterioso nombre que no me querías decir- dice Jake, sonriendo a su esposa.

- Acaso no te gusta.

- No, claro que me agrada n.n. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes, papá mamá?

- Es perfecto para ella – dice Nadeshiko mientras veía a su pequeña nieta moverse.

Jake también veía a su pequeña hija y un gran deseo de sostenerla le lleno el cuerpo, (NA: Bueno, a todos nos pasa no?, es un bebé y además es su hija; podemos decir que es un impulso infantil que todos tenemos cuando vemos a un bebé) - Eehh, puedo…

- Claro que puedes - le respondió Hitomi, mientras observa como su esposo toma en brazos a su hija - como no vas a poder cargar a tu hija si eres su papá a ti te corresponde cuidarla- le dijo mientras sonreía, lo que ella no sabía era que esas palabras realmente llegaron como un compromiso a su esposo más que sólo palabras.

Al tomar a la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos, Jake sintió el ligero peso de ella, la miraba y sonreía.

- Hola Sakura, yo soy tu papá - mientras hablaba la bebé lo miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda y le sonrió, en ese momento Nadeshiko se acerco y toca la frente de su nieta.

- Es un angelito, no lo crees Clow – dice Nadeshiko.

- Por supuesto – dice Clow acercándose para ver a su nieta.

- Es una bebé hermosa - dice Mark, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Jake vio a Hitomi se encontraba dormida.

- Esta muy cansada – dice Nadeshiko – es mejor que duerma.

- Si, además aún debe estar bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. El doctor me ha dicho que dentro de un momento vendrán por la bebé – dice Mark.

- Esta bien.

Jake aún sostenía a su hija, vio a su querida Hitomi dormir y mientras los demás hablan le dijo en un murmullo**: No permitiré que nada en este mundo te ponga triste o te dañe, yo te voy a proteger.** Terminó de decir esto y deposito un beso en la frente de su hija; y se la entregó a la enfermera que acababa de venir por ella. Él no se percató pero su padre lo veía fijamente, como si supiera que esa promesa que él acababa de hacer sellaría el destino que tenía deparado. Cuando la enfermera hubo salido de la habitación, Clow se acerco a su hijo:

- Hijo, debemos ir a casa.

- No deseo dejar sola a Hitomi – dice Jake.

- Tu madre se quedará con ella, tenemos un asunto de que hablar, tu madre ya esta al tanto de la situación, ella se quedará con ambas.

- Esta bien.

- Mark vamos a la casa – dice Clow.

- Como diga amo – dice Mark.

------------------------------

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de allí, un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, donde ningún ser se atrevería a ir, tres figuras con capas hablaban muy misteriosamente (NA: utilizaré la misma enumeración que al principio, así que no se confundan si el primero que habla es el segundo encapuchado)

- Pronto nacerá de eso estoy seguro - dice el segundo encapuchado.

- Si es que no nació ya, si todo sigue como hasta ahora nunca sabremos donde se encuentra - dice el tercer encapuchado.

- Las energías están dispersas por todo el mundo y en continuo movimiento.

- Es que no quieren que sepamos donde está, pero tarde o temprano la encontraremos – dice el primer de los encapuchados – sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer.

- Si la encontraremos y su luz será nuestra – dice el segundo encapuchado.

- La luz de la última de las estrellas – dice el tercer encapuchado.

---------------------------------

Clow y Jake se dirigieron a su casa junto con Mark, apenas entraron en la casa se dirigieron a la biblioteca y Clow dijo:

- Sal de allí Kerberos.

De entre las ropas de Mark sale un pequeño peluche de felpa que parece un león sin melena con alas y dice – Ya era hora de que dejarán salir, ni siquiera me dejaron ver a la pequeña.

- No es hora para eso, Kerberos Mark regresen a sus verdaderas identidades – dice Clow, ambos asintieron.

En ese mismo momento los cuerpos de ambos seres se iluminan y unas alas gigantes los cubren, mientras un hermoso sello gira debajo de ellos (NA: el sello de Clow) cuando el resplandor desaparece dos seres alados se encuentran en presencia de padre e hijo.

- Kerberos – dice Clow.

- Guardián solar para servirle amo – la figura que hablo era un hermoso león sin melena, en donde se supone que esta debería estar se encuentra una especie de casco de hierro con una hermosa gema roja en la frente, y tiene unas hermosas alas, el ser hace una pequeña reverencia.

- Yue – dice Clow.

- Guardián lunar para servirle amo – la figura que hablo tiene la apariencia de un ángel con hermosos cabellos plateados, ojos grises, ropajes blancos con unos toques de azul, y claro esta unas hermosas alas, el ser hace una pequeña reverencia, también.

- Ya en sus verdaderas identidades, Jake y yo tenemos un asunto importante que comunicarles. La situación que se avecina puede ser terrible si no hacemos algo - dice Clow.

- Si, tenemos que buscar la forma de que no le pase nada - dice Jake.

- Disculpe amo, pero ¿que esta pasando?- pregunta Yue a Clow.

- Si, francamente no entendemos de que hay que preocuparse, si el día de hoy sólo paso un acontecimiento hermoso el nacimiento de su nieta amo - dice Kerberos.

- Precisamente eso es lo que nos preocupa la situa…- dice Jake al ser pero es interrumpido por Kerberos.

- Pero que malo puede de haber en el nacimiento de la pequeña Sakura, tu hija – dice el guardián viendo fijamente a Jake.

- No tiene nada de malo, es lo que significa - dice Jake.

- ¿Qué puede significar?- pregunta Yue.

- Tal vez ustedes no se percataron, pero el nacimiento de mi nieta no es un acontecimiento tan normal sobre todo por lo que ella representa - dice Clow.

- Mi padre tiene razón, nosotros nos percatamos en el momento en que la vimos en la sala cuna – dice Jake.

- Aún no entiendo nada – dice Kerberos.

- Lo que pasa es que esa pequeña que el día de hoy nació es la última estrella – dice Clow.

- Eso es imposible – dice Yue.

- Pero lo es, tiene la marca- dice Jake seriamente.

- Tiene la marca… eso significa que tiene la estrella - dice Yue.

- Así es, sólo la vimos por un momento pero la tiene- dice Clow.

-Pero eso significa que la pequeña Sakura no podrá tener una vida normal (NA: Bueno relativamente normal, porque de todas formas es una hechicera)- dice tristemente Kerberos.

- Si hacemos algo tal vez sí- dice Jake- no es cierto padre.

- Así es, pero tenemos que iniciar hoy mismo, hay que hacer todo lo posible para protegerla.

- Me imagino que ya tienes algo planeado, no es así padre.

Clow sonríe y le dice: - Siempre hay que tener la mente despierta, por si estas situaciones se presentan, y si tengo un plan.

- Amo cuenta con nosotros - dicen Yue y Kerberos al mismo tiempo.

- La mejor protección para Sakura es que nadie sepa quien es, y la forma más fácil de saber su identidad es por el poder mágico que ella tendrá - dice Clow.

- Amo pero si sólo es una bebé - dice Kerberos.

- No lo notaron, su magia es débil aún, pero es como un suave velo que la cubre, y a medida que crezca su magia será muy notoria, les puedo garantizar que con unos pocos años su nivel de magia será muy notorio para una niña de su edad - dice Jake muy preocupado de la situación, sabía que ese sería su mayor reto ocultar el alto nivel de magia de su hija.

- Eso es lo que debemos ocultar a toda costa entonces, ¿pero como hacerlo? - pregunta Yue.

- Nuestra magia, más bien una magia muy cercana y ligada a ella será su mejor escudo - dice Clow.

- Pero, padre como haremos eso, no podemos estar todo el tiempo con ella y poder así opacar su nivel mágico - dice Jake.

- Eso no será necesario- dice Clow con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Entonces ¿como lo haremos?- pregunta Kerberos.

- Las cartas, ellas serán su mejor escudo- dice Clow.

- ¿Las cartas?, eso significaría que debemos ligar su magia a la de ella para que se confundan, ¿no es cierto?- dice Jake.

- Ese es el punto, por ahora las cartas podrán cubrir su nivel mágico pero luego a una edad en la cual consideremos conveniente las cartas pasarían a ser suyas y con un hechizo adecuado sobre ellas podríamos sellar los poderes de Sakura hasta que tenga edad suficiente - dice Clow.

- Es un buen plan, aunque eso no disminuirá las habilidades que tendrá -dice Jake.

- No te molesta que Sakura se que de con las cartas, hijo.

- No me molesta padre, después de todo algún día serían de ella además de todas formas las podemos usar los dos, será más conveniente así se hará más creíble para otros hechiceros que las cartas sean poderosas ya que en cierta forma su magia estará ligada a mí.

- Me parece una excelente idea, ligarlos mágicamente a ustedes dos (NA: a Sakura y Jake) por medio de las cartas me parece razonable.

- Amo que quiere decir que aún así no se disminuirían sus habilidades a que se refiere - Pregunta Kerberos.

- Kerberos se refiere a que nuestra pequeña ama tiene un excelente potencial mágico y así lo ocultemos con las cartas, sus capacidades no podrán ser ocultadas por las cartas, es decir que puede aprender muchos hechizos complejos con facilidad o tener habilidades poco comunes en la mayoría de los hechiceros - dice Yue.

- Ahora tenemos que empezar la creación de los nuevos guardianes - dice Clow.

- ¡¡NUEVOS GUARDIANES!! - gritan Jake, Yue y Kerberos.

- Acaso no le somos suficientes, amo- dice Kerberos con algo de resentimiento en su voz, Yue sólo desvío la mirada.

- No quise decir eso, son para mayor protección, además serán los guardianes de Jake, ya que ustedes serán los guardianes de Sakura - dice Clow.

- Harás guardianes para mí cuando es Sakura la que está en peligro- dice Eriol en un tono algo enojado - Ella es la que necesita protección no yo.

Clow comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin contestar a su hijo, luego de un rato dijo:

- Claro que serán tus guardianes porque tu los crearás, no yo. Además el principal motivo de su existencia será proteger a mi nieta.

- ¿y-yo? No tengo el nivel mágico suficiente como para hacer eso, estás loco -dice Jake.

- No te preocupes yo te ayudaré y Yue y Kerberos también, ya que los haremos en base a ellos.

Clow espero un momento por si surgían preguntas o tal vez reproches pero no ocurrió así:

- Entonces empecemos, hijo tu usas mi misma insignia mágica eso ayudará las cosas hagamos un circulo, dirás estas palabras – dice esto mientras anota en un papel unas palabras extrañas, tal vez escritas en alguna lengua muerta pero que no eran extrañas para su hijo y procedió a entregarle el papel - luego que digas esas palabras piensa como quieres que sean.

- Esta bien padre - dice Jake algo confundido.

- No te preocupes al ser estos nuevos guardianes basados en Yue y Kerberos no se necesitará tanta energía- dice Clow con una sonrisa comprendiendo los temores de su hijo.

Con estas últimas palabras finalizo su conversación pero no la misión que de ahora en adelante tenían. Apartaron la mayoría de los muebles y objetos de la habitación para tener espacio suficiente para poder proceder en la creación de los nuevos guardianes. Se encontraban en medio de la habitación, hicieron un círculo donde Jake y Clow se encontraban frente a frente y, Kerberos y Yue se encontraban a sus lados para completar el círculo. Cierran sus ojos y un gran esplendor llena la habitación, haciendo que esta dejara de ser como antes, ahora se encontraban en medio de una atmósfera que parecía el cielo estrellado de la noche, debajo de ellos se encontraba la insignia que representaba a padre, hijo y sus guardianes, era un círculo con extraños símbolos escritos de manera occidental y oriental en el centro se encontraban el sol y la luna. La insignia empezó a dar vueltas lentamente mientras Jake abre sus ojos y dice las siguientes palabras:

**-Occuro de not focu wide guerte poderse amie finelit eur posebe. Xol a Xul ours fewuer here dae terndu, cu forti ug tues novos proutous ame cuperti, amu focus viaque dae onet a APEWUER.**

Que significa: **Oscura noche nuestra única testiga permite que mi cometido se cumpla. Sol y Luna tus representantes aquí se encuentran, en base de ellos nuevos guardianes te pedimos, que nuestras energías se fundan y APAREZCAN.**

Una luz intensa llena nuevamente el cielo estrellado, la insignia gira con mayor rapidez, mientras esto pasa la mente de Jake se centra en sus nuevos guardianes, luego una profunda oscuridad llena el cielo y como si nada hubiera pasado, aparecen en la biblioteca, y en medio de la habitación se ven dos siluetas.

Las dos siluetas se encontraban envueltas en un alo de polvo blanco, cuando este alo se despejo se pudo ver a dos imponentes criaturas muy parecidas a Kerberos y Yue, pero tenían sus diferencias. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, incluso Jake que es su creador, delante de ellos se encontraban, una hermosa mujer de cabellos vino tinto, ojos del mismo color su complexión era muy parecida a la de Yue con la diferencia que sus alas eran de mariposa, su ropa era negra con rojo. La otra figura parecía una gran pantera de ojos azules con un pequeño casco o corona sobre su cabeza con una joya azul y también tenía alas de mariposa. Estas dos nuevas criaturas fueron las que rompieron el silencio:

- A sus órdenes amo - dijeron ambos haciendo una pequeña inclinación a Jake.

- Te felicito hijo, lo hiciste ¿como los llamaras? - pregunta Clow.

Las dos criaturas vieron a quien estaba hablando y se percataron de la presencia mágica tan poderosa que emanaba ese hombre, también se percataron de las presencia de dos criaturas muy parecidas a ellos pero en cierta forma diferentes.

- Les llamaré Rubymoon - refiriéndose a la figura femenina - y Spinelsun – refiriéndose al otro ser - Me imagino que ya saben, por que los he creado- dice Jake.

- Por supuesto amo, estamos aquí para proteger a la ama Sakura - dice Spinelsun con una voz suave y calmada.

- Haremos todo para proteger a la pequeña ama- dice Rubymoon con alegría.

Después de estas palabras se procedieron a las correspondientes presentaciones y se comenzó a planear como sería protegida la pequeña Sakura.

Al igual que Yue y Kerberos, Rubymoon y Spinelsun también tienen identidades falsas para no ser reconocidos. La identidad falsa de Yue corresponde a la del joven asistente de Clow, Mark Mckay, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises; la identidad falsa de Rubymoon es la de una prima de Jake, Carol Amamia, una joven de cabellos castaño y ojos negros. Las identidades falsas de Kerberos y Spinelsun eran de peluches de felpa, el primero tenía la forma de un leoncito sin melena con alitas, y el segundo tenía la forma de un gatico negro con alitas de mariposa.

Al día siguiente todos fueron al hospital, y los nuevos guardianes fueron presentados, Nadeshiko e Hitomi se sorprendieron ante la presencia de ellos pero Clow les dijo que el aclararía sus dudas más adelante. Jake se mantuvo al lado de Hitomi, tomando su mano, ella se veía más pálida y débil, también lo podía sentir en su energía.

- Mi momento se aproxima – dice Hitomi suavemente.

- No digas eso – dice Jake, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Yo sé que es mi hora, me duele no estar cerca de ti y nuestra hija, no sabes cuanto los amo – se detiene para tomar aliento – prométeme…

- No te esfuerces – dice Jake angustiado, pero aún así ella siguió.

- Prométeme que cuidarás de nuestra pequeña – él veía fijamente a la mujer que ama – prométemelo.

- Lo prometo – dice llorando, mientras su amada esposo pone su mano en su mejilla y el la cubre a su vez con una de sus manos.

- Gracias – en ese momento Jake siente que la mano de su amada ya no se sostiene, alza la mirada y la ve con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hitomi, Hitomi no por favor, ¡¡HITOMI!! – grita desesperado, sus padres entran en el momento y encuentra a su hijo abrazado a su joven esposa.

- No – dice Nadeshiko, mientras abraza a su esposo y llora amargamente.

--------------------------------------

En medio de la ciudad de Londres una figura femenina se pasea por las calles, su mirada es fría y su cabellera roja como la sangre, todos quienes la veían se admiraban de su belleza pero su mirada los alejaba, mientras caminaba susurraba entre dientes:

- Encontrar algo que no sé donde encontrar, que no se puede matar…. Maldición… como encontrar ese maldito bebé – una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro – uno por uno en cada familia de hechiceros, el que no muera es… jajajaja.

Todo el que la vio pasar, no supo del porque de la risa, pero a cada uno de ellos se les helo el alma.

-------------------------------------

Todo fue muy duro para la familia Reed después de la muerte de una de sus integrantes, Jake estaba desolado y centro toda su atención en su pequeña hija, no se separaba ni un solo momento de ella. Ya ha pasado una semana desde la muerte y funeral de Hitomi y para toda la familia su ausencia es muy notoria. Como todos los días después de su muerte Jake salio esa tarde con la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos, su familia se quedo en casa sabían que necesitaba tiempo solo. Al llegar al parque Jake se sentó debajo de un gran árbol, la pequeña Sakura comenzó a mover sus manitas y tratar de tocar su rostro, él sonrió.

- Eres una pequeña muy activa, mi Sakura – dice dulcemente a su hija, que como si entendiera el comentario de su padre sonrió – Eres mi pequeño ángel – le dice tocando la nariz de la pequeña con su dedo índice, la bebé sonrió y tomo el dedo entre sus manitas.

Pero aunque estuviera hay tranquilo con su hija, algo tenía muy preocupado a Jake, la falta de información de su padre lo tenía desconcertado, este había estado muy reservado los últimos días, había muy ocupado preparando algo que nadie sabía, lo único que lo consolaba era que le había dicho que hoy le diría lo que pasaba. "Porque tiene que ser tan misterioso, creo que le encanta hacerse el interesante" piensa sonriendo – Sakura tienes un abuelo algo loco, lo sabías? – dice sonriendo, mientras la bebé lo veía muy interesada.

Lo que Jake no sabía era que el plan para proteger a Sakura había sido puesto en marcha, pero existía cierto riesgo por la poca edad de Sakura, el riesgo era muy grande y Clow era conciente de eso, por lo cual fue mucho más allá.

Pasada una hora en el parque Jake decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se encamino hacia su casa, su paso era tranquilo pero cuando estaba cerca de la casa una sensación llena de muerte llego a sus sentidos, corrió lo más pronto que pudo con la bebé en sus brazos, el espectáculo que vieron sus ojos era horrible, delante de él se encontraba una casa envuelta completamente en llamas, SU CASA, corrió hacia dentro sin importar los gritos que le advertían que no lo hiciera, sin importarle las llamas. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban completamente alerta, "Debo encontrarlos, están vivos puedo sentir su energía". Jake corre desesperadamente abrazando a la bebé que se encontraba en sus brazos, las llamas no les hacían ningún daño porque desde que entró en la casa un hechizo los protegía del fuego, corre siguiendo las presencias de su familia, cuando llega los ve a todos reunidos en el living.

- Ah pero si han llegado los invitados especiales – dice una mujer cubierta por una capa.

- Jake, ALEJATE – grita Clow.

En esos momentos la mujer encapuchada dirige un poderoso ataque, un rayo rojo que salía de sus manos, hacia Jake y la bebé, pero todos los guardianes se ponen en frente de Jake y lo protegen formando un campo de fuerza.

- MALDITA – grita Clow, este ataca a la mujer haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus manos, el ataque da directo en el blanco la mujer cae al suelo y su capa se desgarra por completo. Nadeshiko corre hacia su hijo – VAYAN A LA BIBLIOTECA AHORA.

- NO LO PERMITIRE – dice la mujer, dejando ver una cabellera roja y un hermoso rostro, Clow la observo un momento.

- Y crees que tú me detendrás – dice Clow mientras forma una barrera con sus manos, corre hacia la biblioteca y sella con magia la puerta.

Se escuchaban unos golpes terribles, era la mujer tratando de romper la barrera, dentro de la biblioteca Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, Jake la mece suavemente en sus brazos más la niña no se consolaba, desesperado mira a su padre.

- ¿Que haremos?

- Debes huir – dice Clow firmemente.

- Pero, padre… no te puedo dejar solo.

- Yo no soy importante, aquí lo más importante es tu bienestar y el de Sakura.

- Hijo, hazle caso a tu padre – Clow vio a su esposa y supo lo que estaba pensando.

- No Nadeshiko tu debes ir con ellos.

- No te dejaré – dice mientras se acerca a su esposo y toma firmemente su mano.

- Esta bien.

- Pero padre no te puedo dejar, tu solo no podrás… además podrías…

- Mi vida no es importante.

- Pero…

- No te dejaré desprotegido ni a ti ni a mi nieta – dice Clow acercándose a su hijo y tocando la frente de su nieta que aún no paraba de llorar.

Jake sintió la energía de su padre aumentar y fluir a través de él, ambos padre e hijo brillaron intensamente.

- Ahora una parte de mi esta en ti – dice suavemente.

- Padre… - Jake se sentía desolado esa era una despedida.

- Es mi momento, yo me encargaré de que ella no los encuentre.

- Amo nos quedaremos con usted – dice Yue.

- No ustedes deben proteger a sus nuevos dueños, yo me encargaré de que la muerte sea nuestro escudo.

- Amo – dice Kerberos.

Todos estaban desconcertados, los ruidos en la puerta aumentaban, Clow hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y de la biblioteca un libro brillo, este inmediatamente apareció en las manos de su dueño, Clow se acerca al escritorio donde un bolso se encontraba (NA: Bolso, maletín, morral, lo que sea lo importante es que se pueden meter cosas dentro de él), introdujo el libro y muchos papeles de su escritorio.

- Aquí tienes – dice Clow, entregándole el bolso a su hijo – sabrás que hacer a su debido tiempo.

- Padre…

- VAMOS QUE ESPERAN VAYANSE – grita Clow desesperado, todos asintieron.

Antes de que hubiera pasado un segundo ya solo quedaban dos figuras en la biblioteca.

- Es hora – dice Clow a su esposa que se acerca a él y lo abraza.

En ese instante la puerta de la biblioteca es rota en mil pedazos.

- No podrán escapar de mi.

Un grito desgarrador se escucha en la casa y después de eso todo es silencio.

----------------------------------

En medio de una noche oscura cinco sombras corrían apresuradamente para lograr cambiar su destino y el destino de la última esperanza del mundo.

- Debemos apresurarnos, no hay que dejar que nos alcancen- dice la figura más alta de todas.

- Si amo, no dejaremos que nada les suceda.

- Se lo prometemos- dicen cuatro de las sombras aladas.

**Continuará……..**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, la niñez….

**NA: **Bueno que les ha parecido, espero que les guste, he puesto todo de mí en esta historia, tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo publicarla pero no estaba segura de lo que había escrito por eso el motivo de publicarla ahora, me ha encantado el resultado. Y estaré más que dispuesta a escuchar sus opiniones. Así que dejen REVIEWS

Besos

n.n


	3. Capítulo 2: Una nueva vida

**LA ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA**

**SUMARY: **Proteger lo que más amas cuando es la última esperanza del mundo, aunque sea pequeña. Protegerla hasta el final…. Lograr que sea feliz.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

Esta es una historia basada en el anime Sakura Card Captor, que es propiedad de Clamp. La historia es totalmente diferente al anime, pero los personajes son los mismos.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"**UNA NUEVA VIDA"**

Una nueva ciudad, un nuevo comienzo, el clima era muy diferente en Japón que en su natal Inglaterra. Esto pensaba Eriol Hiragizawa un joven de 20 años, que se encontraba viendo fijamente la ciudad que a partir de ahora sería su hogar y el de la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos; mientras se dirigía en auto a su nueva casa.

Eriol no había tenido una infancia normal era todo lo contrario, desde muy pequeño tuvo habilidades poco comunes entre las personas; Eriol es un joven alto de ojos azules con anteojos, cabello negro azulado y tez blanca. Ahora se encontraba muy confundido, su vida cambio drásticamente hace seis meses atrás, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que ella se encontraba bien y haría todo lo que fuera porque todo siguiera así.

- No te preocupes pequeña todo estará bien - dijo Eriol mientras le sonríe a la pequeña que se encuentra dormida en sus brazos - No dejaré que nada te pase, mi pequeña Sakura.- y deposita un beso en la frente de la bebe de seis meses.

- Se encuentra bien amo - dijo un joven no tan alto como Eriol, de cabellos grises y ojos color miel.

- Si estoy bien, sólo… necesitaba decírselo.

- Ya veo, no se preocupe nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos – agregó el joven, mientras la joven que los acompañaba, de cabellos castaño casi rojo y ojos del mismo color, asintió al escuchar al joven.

- Si, amo nosotros los protegeremos - confirmó la joven.

- Gracias – respondió Eriol mientras ve a la bebé en su regazo - Y no me llamen amo me hacen sentir viejo, llámenme Eriol, ustedes ya lo saben Yukito, Nakuru.

- Esta bien – contestaron ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Cuando llegaremos? – preguntó Eriol

- Falta poco – respondió Yukito - el señor Kinomoto ya nos debe estar esperando.

- Este lugar es muy hermoso y tranquilo – dijo Nakuru – será bueno para la pequeña Sakura crecer aquí, no le parece Eriol.

- Si, aquí mi pequeña hija tendrá una vida que se podría llamar normal - contestó Eriol mientras sonríe y ve la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- Ya hemos llegado - avisó Yukito, mientras el auto se detenía en una hermosa y gran casa estilo occidental con un amplio jardín.

La casa era hermosa, su color era blanco con aplicaciones de madera de color negro, se notaba que era muy amplia, lo que más llamaba la atención de la casa era el gran jardín que se veía al entrar. (NA: Es algo así como la casa de Eriol en el anime). En la puerta los esperaba un hombre de la misma estatura de Eriol, de cabellos castaños, lentes y una gran sonrisa; a su lado se encontraba un muchacho un poco más alto de cabellos más oscuros, ojos café oscuro con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Señor Kinomoto, que gusto verle, gracias por venir a recibirnos – saludó Yukito.

- No ha sido molestia todo lo contrario, por qué no entramos a la casa para que la vean y podamos hablar tranquilamente. Y por favor llámenme Fujitaka.

- Me parece bien.

Ya dentro de la casa pudieron ver que esta no sólo era hermosa por fuera sino por dentro también, estaba finamente arreglada y era muy amplia, al entrar se podía ver una hermosa escalera, de madera negra, que llevaba al piso superior de la casa.

- Es tal como a tus padres les agradaba - dijo Fijitaka viendo fijamente a Eriol.

- Es cierto – concordó Eriol mientras mira el interior de la casa.

- ¡Realmente es hermosa! am… - dijo Nakuru muy entusiasmada pero al final de la frase cubre su boca para no decir la palabra amo – Eriol – sonrió ligeramente, Yukito le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria y Eriol sólo sonrió.

- Vayamos a la sala para poder hablar – propusó Fujitaka.

- Esta bien, Fujitaka – dice Eriol.

Todos se dirigen a la sala donde se sientan en unos hermosos y elegantes sillones color crema.

- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, y reencontrarse por estos acontecimientos no es lo que uno desea… – dijo Fujitaka – realmente siento mucho lo que paso Ja.. – antes de que pudiera continuar Fujitaka fue interrumpido por Eriol.

- Eriol – le dijo con una mirada inquisitoria – Ahora soy Eriol, no debes olvidarlo – Nakuru y Yukito asintieron.

- Pero Ja … - Esta vez quien hablo fue el joven que se encontraba con el señor Kinomoto cuando llegaron los dueños de la casa.

- Eriol – repitió el mismo tranquilamente – No debes olvidarlo Toya.

- Esta bien – respondió Toya – pero esto es realmente extraño y repentino. No me disgusta verte, pero…

- Las cosas pueden cambiar, además ahora tengo algo muy importante que proteger – dijo mientras pasa su mano sobre los cabellos de la bebita, tanto Toya como Fujitaka vieron fijamente a la bebe en los brazos de Eriol.

- ¿No le paso nada? – preguntó Kinomoto.

- No… ellos la salvaron.

- Realmente es…

- Si, lo es, pero no sólo por eso la protejo, esta pequeña es mi hija lo más importante para mí – dijo Eriol, notando como la bebita se movía en sus brazos algo incómoda – Nakuru llévala arriba, esta cansada.

- Esta bien, Eriol – contestó la chica acercándose al joven para tomar cuidadosamente en sus brazos a la pequeña - ¿dónde se encuentra su habitación?

- Toya muéstrale – pidió Fujitaka a su hijo, quien se levanta y acerca a la joven.

- Es por aquí – dijo mientras camina hacia la escalera.

- Yuki, ven – llamó Nakuru – y trae el bolso de Sakura – Yukito se levanto tomó el bolso de la bebe y se fue con los otros.

------------------------------

- Me es difícil de creer que esta pequeñita pueda ser tan importante - dijo Toya mientras Nakuru acomodaba a la pequeña en su cuna - ¿están totalmente seguros?

- Si - respondió Yukito, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo del bolso de la bebe salieron dos figuritas que volaron velozmente hacia donde se encontraba la niña, revoloteando sobre su cabecita mientras esta reía contenta.

- ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? - preguntó Toya viendo sospechosamente a las dos criaturas.

- Son Kerberos y Spinelsun, los guardianes de Sakura - respondió Nakuru.

- Pues a mi no me parecen más que unos peluches ¬¬, no creo que la puedan proteger mucho.

Al escuchar el comentario ambas criaturas se detuvieron para lanzarle miradas de odio a Toya.

- COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASÍ DE NOSOTROS - gritó la figurita en forma de un leoncito sin melena y unas pequeñas alitas en su espalda posicionándose frente al joven.

- ES CIERTO NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS GUARDIANES DE SAKURA - agregó la otra figurita en forma de un gatito negro con alitas de mariposa, que se posicionó al lado de su compañero.

- LA PROTEGEREMOS DE TODO - gritaron ambos al tiempo.

- Kerberos, Spinelsun contrólense - les dijo Yukito.

- Pero él nos ha insultado - respondió Kerberos furioso.

- JA la verdad no me arrepiento de lo que dije, ustedes le servirán solo de juguetes - dijo Toya burlonamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron ambos dispuestos a tirársele encima al joven cuando unos pequeños gimoteos los detuvieron, la pequeña Sakura alzaba sus manitas al aire como buscando algo y al no encontrarlo empezó gimotear - ¡Sakura! - exclamaron ambas criaturas y olvidándose completamente de Toya volaron rápidamente a la cuna para consolar a la pequeña.

Toya veía con interés como ambas figuras revoloteaban sobre la cuna y jugaban con la pequeña.

- Ella lo sabía - murmuró Nakuru con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a Toya totalmente desconcertado por su comentario.

- Joven Toya no debe subestimar a Kerberos y a Spinelsun - dijo Yukito tranquilamente.

- Es cierto ambos la quieren mucho, además de que son la mejor protección camuflada que ella puede encontrar jejeje - agregó Nakuru con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Son una excelente compañía y pueden estar con ella siempre en cualquier momento - añadió Yukito con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo - dijo Toya comprendiendo el trabajo de los dos seres y la importancia de este, claro que nunca se los diría - pero ¿a qué te referías con que ella lo sabía? - preguntó dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

- Pues que apostaría cualquier cosa a que Sakura evitó que Kerberos, Spinel Sun y tú pelearán - respondió la joven sonriendo.

- Oye es una bebe, lo sabías - dijo Toya frunciendo el ceño ante la respuesta que recibió ¬¬ - no creo que lo hiciera a propósito.

- No, YO SÉ que tengo razón, ¿verdad Yukito? - este solamente se limitó a sonreírle.

------------------------------

Mientras todos se encontraban en la parte superior de la casa, Eriol y el Fujitaka habían sostenido una larga y extensa conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo que dijo? - preguntó sin comprender Fujitaka.

- Si eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo, y creo saber a que se refería, con mi padre uno nunca puede estar seguro.

- Tienes razón Eriol, tienes toda la razón - afirmó Fujitaka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- El tenía todo preparado, aún lo siento aquí conmigo. Y estoy seguro de que la ciudad de Tomoeda es un buen lugar para que mi hija crezca.

- Si es un buen lugar, pero debo advertirte algo - dijo seriamente Fujitaka.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó curioso el joven.

- Los vecinos te han estado esperando con ansias - Eriol vio al hombre sin comprender que trataba de decirle - vecinos con hijas solteras - agregó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

- Que cosas dices - respondió Eriol azorado ante el comentario.

- Bueno que conste que te lo advertí - dijo Fujitaka con una risita.

- Mi padre tiene razón - dijo Toya quien acababa de entrar en la sala y había escuchado lo dicho por su padre - todos tratarán de casarte con sus hijas - añadió con fastidio.

- Lo dices por experiencia ¿no? hijo - dijo Fujitaka riendo.

- ¡Papá!

- Bueno, bueno por lo que veo es algo serio jajajaja - dijo Eriol riendo - pero tal vez yo tenga algo que no les llamé tanto la atención y en estos momentos debe estar tranquilita arriba - sonrió.

- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo Toya no muy convencido - pero te recomiendo que no te confíes demasiado.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno Toya creo que ya es hora de irnos, tu madre debe estar esperándonos, además debemos dejar que descansen, de seguro mañana tendrá un día bastante ajetreado - dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

- Si no es que desde hoy mismo - agregó Toya burlonamente, mientras seguía a su padre hacia la puerta.

- Despidenos de Nakuru y Yukito, si necesitan algo estamos aquí junto. (NA: La casa de los Fujitaka quedaba al lado de la de Eriol).

- Lo haré, hasta luego - dijo Eriol serenamente.

------------------------------

Todos en el vecindario esperaban con ansias la llegada de ese día, el día en que la casa más grande sería ocupada, todos querían conocer al nuevo dueño, lo que más los motivaba era que debía ser alguien rico, ¿tendría esposa? sino muchas de sus hijas aún eran solteras.

Sonomi Daidoji veía todo el alborto que se armaba con vergüenza, en la mañana cuando salió para el trabajo muchos de sus vecinos se encontraban asomados por sus ventanas esperando que llegara el nuevo dueño, y ahora todos se encontraban corriendo de aquí para allá para encontrar el momento de presentarse en la casa. Vio a unas personas salir de la casa, eran Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hijo.

- Hola Sonomi ¿cómo estás? - preguntó Fujitaka con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- Hola Profesor, estoy bien y ¿usted? - contestó la mujer con un poquito de recelo, porque aunque conocía a Fujitaka desde hace tiempo no sabía porque pero ese hombre tenía algo que la molestaba.

- Muy bien - respondió Fujitaka con una sonrisa - Toya y yo estábamos recibiendo a unos amigos.

- Es cierto, Tomoyo me comentó que ustedes son amigos de los nuevos integrantes de la casa.

- Si es verdad, y ¿has pensado en ir a visitarlos?

- Yo no soy como todos por aquí – respondió la mujer lanzándole una mirada furiosa al hombre ¬¬.

- Yo no me refería eso Sonomi – se defendió Fujitaka con una gotica sobre su cabeza.

- Entonces a ¿qué? – preguntó Sonomi sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Yo creo que mi padre se refiere a que si usted lo desea Tomoyo y usted pueden venir con nosotros mañana – Fujitaka asintió con su cabeza dándole la razón a su hijo.

- Ahhh era eso, pues no lo sé, debo consultarlo primero con Tomoyo.

- Creo que para estas horas ella ya debe saberlo – dijo Toya tranquilamente – Kai y Kyo debieron haberla invitado.

- Vamos Sonomi es una buena ocasión para hacer amigos – la animó Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, lo más probable es que Tomoyo quiera ir.

- Entonces mañana nos vemos – dijo Fujitaka alejándose junto con Toya hacia su casa.

------------------------------

Para los habitantes de la casa la tarde del día anterior había sido todo un reto, lo que Toya había pronosticado se había cumplido a cabalidad, lo más seguro era que todos sus vecinos los habían visitado.

- Aún no me recupero de la impresión, eran demasiadas personas – dijo Nakuru consternada.

- De seguro nos querían dar la bienvenida – dijo Yukito sonriendo.

- A mi me pareció que al único que le querían dar la bienvenida era a Eriol, viste las miradas que me lanzaron cuando abrí la puerta.

- Debes estar exagerando.

- Y lo peor de todo es que casi no dejan descansar a Sakura – dijo la muchacha apretando su puño furiosa.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón todos querían conocerla – dijo Yukito pensativamente.

- Yo sé que es algo natural, con una cosita tan preciosa como ella – los ojos de Nakuru empezaron a brillar de la emoción con solo hablar de la bebe.

- En eso tienes razón, Nakuru – comentó Eriol entrando en la sala con la bebe en los brazos.

- ¡SAKURA! – exclamó Nakuru feliz mientras corría hacia la niña.

- No deberías gritar de esa forma – dijo Spinelsun, que volaba al lado de su amo al igual que Kerberos.

Nakuru tomó las manitos de la bebe, ignorando el comentario del guardián – hola pequeñita ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Al parecer la tarde de ayer la dejo bastante agotada, durmió toda la noche – dijo Eriol para luego besar la cabeza de su hija – dentro de un rato deben llegar Fujitaka y su familia, no estoy seguro pero tal vez vengan acompañados.

- Ya hemos preparado todo como nos ordenaste – respondió Yukito.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Daidoji, Sonomi observaba el entusiasmo de su hija por ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos.

- Ahhh ya se han tardado en llegar por nosotros – dijo la muchacha impaciente.

- Aún es temprano hija.

- Mamá es que ya quiero conocer a esa familia.

- Pero si no sabes nada de ellos.

- Kyo y Kai me dijeron varias cosas, al parecer el dueño de la casa es muy joven y vino con su prima, un amigo y su pequeña hija, aunque al parecer ellos no los conocen aún.

Sonomi no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que su hija decía porque realmente no tenía ningún interés en conocerlos, pero al escuchar que joven dueño de la casa tenía una hija.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Una hija?

- Si mamá acaso no me escuchaste ayer cuando te dije lo que me contaron los muchachos.

- Bueno hija yo estaba ocupada con algo de trabajo y tal vez no te escuché.

- Bueno el nombre del joven es Eriol Hiragizagua y es hijo de un amigo del señor Kinomoto, él es viudo y tiene…

Tomoyo se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa, ya habían llegado a buscarlas. La muchacha se dirigió como un rayo a la puerta.

- Espero no nos hayan esperado demasiado – dijo sonriendo una mujer de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos azules.

- Por supuesto que no, señora Fumino – respondió Tomoyo sonriendo también.

- Tu sabes como son los chicos – sonrió la mujer – hola Sonomi – saludó – bueno será mejor que vayamos pronto nos deben estar esperando.

Así madre e hija salieron de su casa junto con la señora para encontrarse con el resto de la familia Kinomoto esperándolas para entrar a la casa de los Hiraguizawa.

- Vamos rápido mamá – dijo un muchacho alto de cabello castaño, ojos azules como los de su madre.

- Kai no veo cual es el apuro.

- Es que tu ya conoces a Eriol nosotros no – apuntó el gemelo de Kai, Kyo.

- No lo he visto desde que era un niño – respondió la mujer sonriendo.

- Mamá tiene razón dejen de acelerarse – dijo Toya con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu lo dices porque los viste ayer – le respondió Kyo cruzando sus brazos en señal de descontento.

- Es cierto no nos dejaron visitarlos después de clases – agregó Kai con la misma expresión de su hermano idéntico.

- Ya, ya muchachos – interrumpió Fujitaka – además ya hemos llegado – añadió mientras tocaba la puerta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho Nakuru les abrió la puerta, un segundo después de que Fujitaka tocara, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! Eriol los esta esperando – dijo dejándolos pasar hacia el corredor donde Yukito los esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias por venir, síganme por favor – les dijo mientras los guiaba hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Sonomi y Tomoyo veían con asombro los cambios de la casa, se veía muy bien con respecto a la última vez que la habían visitado cuando vivían en ella los antiguos dueños, ahora era algo más simple pero muy elegante. Al fin llegaron al patio trasero y vieron al dueño de la casa que se encontraba parado en medio del amplio y verde patio de espaldas a ellos.

- Eriol, ya llegaron – lo llamó Nakuru.

Al escuchar la voz de la muchacha Eriol volteó sonriendo para saludar a sus visitantes, dejando impresionadas a madre e hija, era extremadamente joven y en sus brazos se encontraba una hermosa bebe de alrededor de seis meses.

- Fumino es grato verla después de tanto tiempo – saludó Eriol caminando hacia ella para luego tomar su mano y besarla elegantemente.

- Ahhh Eriol tu siempre tan caballeroso – respondió la mujer algo azorada ante la acción del joven.

- Tú si que no cambias – dijo Toya frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud del joven – ni siquiera con tu hija en brazos.

- Yo soy un caballero, estoy seguro que Sakura lo comprende – contestó sonriendo mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija.

- Eriol no sé si recuerdes a los muchachos – dijo Fujitaka, señalando a sus dos hijos menores.

- Ahhhh Kai y Kyo, tanto tiempo la ultima vez que los vi tenían como tres años.

- ¡Hola! – exclamaron ambos entusiasmados mientras tomaban la mano de Eriol muy efusivamente.

- Pero ya no somos los de antes – dijo Kai sonriendo juguetonamente.

- Es cierto tenemos 16 años y somos estudiantes de primero de preparatoria – añadió Kyo.

- Me da mucho gusto, por lo que veo vienen acompañados – dijo Eriol sonriendo con su hija aún en brazos.

- Ahhh ella es Sonomi Daidoji y su hija Tomoyo, son amigas de la familia – respondió Fujitaka.

- Tomoyo va en nuestro salón – dijo Kyo sonriendo.

Eriol se acerco a ambas y como hizo anteriormente con Fumino beso las manos de cada una dejándolas completamente sonrojadas o//o – Es un honor para mí conocerlas.

- Dios mío tú si que no cambias – dijo Toya con una gran gota sobre su cabeza – hace como diez años no te veía y sigues igual.

Ignorando a Toya, Eriol procedió con su presentación y la de sus acompañantes.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas a ambas, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi prima Nakuru Akitsuki – dijo señalando a la muchacha – un gran amigo y colaborador Yukito Tsukishiro – agregó señalando al joven – y finalmente pero no menos importante mi pequeña hija Sakura.

- El gusto es nuestro señor – respondió Tomoyo aún algo aturdida por la galantería del joven (NA: Ósea el beso).

- No, llámeme Eriol, usted también puede hacerlo señora Sonomi.

- Si es así usted también puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres – contestó Sonomi sonriendo, Tomoyo asintió.

- Bueno hechas las presentaciones creo que ahora podemos disfrutar de un buen rato juntos – dijo Eriol mientras señalaba a una mesa hermosamente preparada para la ocasión. Nakuru se alejo del grupo y entró a la casa.

Los adultos se dirigieron a la mesa de inmediato, mientras los jóvenes se quedaron con Eriol, que se dirigió hacia el corral de Sakura (NA: no sé como le digan en otras partes, es donde ponen a los bebes para que jueguen y duerman) que se encontraba cerca de la mesa.

- Es una bebe muy hermosa – comentó Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias – le sonrió el padre en agradecimiento.

- Aquí traje lo que faltaba – dijo Nakuru entrando en el patio con un montón de juguetes en sus manos, entre los cuales en la parte superior se encontraban Kerberos y Spinelsun.

Todos se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron con los juguetes, Tomoyo tenía en sus manos a los dos pequeños guardianes, al verlos Sakura ya sentada en su corralito empezó a alzar sus manitas y hacer pequeños gorgoritos a Tomoyo para que le entregará a sus amiguitos.

- ¿Los quieres? – le preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, la pequeña en respuesta le sonrió, mientras la muchacha le entregaba a sus peluches – se nota que le gustan mucho.

- Si, Kerberos y Spinelsun son sus favoritos – le contestó Nakuru con una sonrisa tocando suavemente la cabeza de la niña.

- ¿Kerberos y Spinelsun? ¿Esos no son nombres muy difíciles para unos juguetes?

- Ehhhh no me mires a mi… Eriol tiene ideas muy raras con… respecto a nombres ehhh si – contestó Nakuru nerviosamente.

- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el padre de la niña que ya se encontraba en la mesa con los demás.

- Vamos, ya todos están en la mesa – la invitó Nakuru, Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada a Sakura – no te preocupes por ella, si necesita algo aquí tengo el walkie talkie – agregó mostrándole el aparato convenciendo a la muchacha – "además Kerberos y Spinelsun están con ella y ellos ya saben que deben hacer" – pensó dirigiéndose hacia la mesa junto a Tomoyo.

Al llegar a la mesa Tomoyo percibió un ambiente era muy grato, todos conversaban animadamente y procuraban conocer más acerca del otro.

- Me imagino que fue un día pesado el de ayer – comentó Fumino.

- Como nunca antes en mi vida – le contestó Nakuru que acababa de tomar asiento – la pobre Sakura estaba rendida.

- Fue pesado para ella – agregó Yukito.

- Pero ¿por qué estaría así la niña? – preguntó Sonomi, temiendo la respuesta que ya sabía.

- Pues todos tenían deseos de conocerla – respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Yo sé que es natural que todos quieran ver a una preciosidad como Sakura – dijo Nakuru mientras sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la emoción al hablar de la pequeña (NA: Algo así como cuando conoció a Sakura en el anime, pero agréguenle los ojos brillantes de Tomoyo cuando se emociona jejeje) – PERO no la dejaban descansar – añadió mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de furia total.

- Nakuru cálmate, por favor – pidió Yukito.

- Pero es que me partía el alma ver sus pequeños bostezos – dijo la muchacha ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos – como levantaba sus manitas para que la lleváramos a arriba a dormir.

Sonomi podía imaginarse la situación y realmente se molestó por eso, como era posible que importunaran así a una pequeña tan hermosa, mientras comían su almuerzo.

- Yo sé Nakuru – la consoló Yukito palmeando suavemente su espalda, Eriol tenía unas goticas sobre su cabeza ante el comportamiento de la guardiana.

- Eso es imperdonable – dijo Toya con el ceño fruncido – como molestan.

- Tenían curiosidad – dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- Eso no disculpa su comportamiento – afirmó Sonomi – es una falta de respeto como fueron abordados el día de ayer.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más, una risita fresca y divertida se escucho a través del walkie talkie, provocando que todos voltearan hacia donde se encontraba la niña.

- Parece que se divierte – dijo Kai sonriendo.

- Kerberos y Spinelsun son buena compañía para ella – dijo Eriol más para sí mismo que para los demás, dejando confundidos a algunos de los presentes e intrigada a otra.

------------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldita sea! Como es posible que aún no la haya encontrado – dijo furiosamente un hombre encapuchado de baja estatura.

- No debes precipitarte – le dijo otro encapuchado de voz fría como el hielo – no podrán ocultarla por mucho tiempo, el poder que la rodea es muy grande demasiado notoria para alguien de su edad – agregó con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

- Pero entre más crezca más…

- Eso no importa – le interrumpió su compañero – de cualquier forma será nuestra.

**Continuará………….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Vínculos se forman mientras la magia crece, y nuevos retos llegan.

**NA:** Después de una eternidad de no escribir nada, más de un año, he vuelto, le pido perdón a todos aquellos que les gusta la historia pero no había tenido la suficiente inspiración para escribir algo bueno además que estuve ocupada con mi otro fic, que por cierto los lectores de este tienen que querer descabezarme por no haber actualizado aún jejeje, pero como les dije a ellos no lo haría hasta que actualizará este fic, no prometo una pronta actualización pero si procuraré hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Bueno el capi de hoy quiero dedicárselo a **aliz sakurita**, no sé si aún estés pendiente de la historia pero de todas formas te dedico este capi por el review que me dejaste, me puse muy contenta cuando lo leí :D de verdad te doy las gracias porque te gusto el capi anterior y te pido mil disculpas por dejarte esperando ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!! T0T.


End file.
